


Now Can You See?

by stormbornbxtch



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Mirror Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polin, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, colin is a fucking king, eloise and phillip cameo towards the end, female pleasure focused, its the mirror smut the book refused to give me, just colin making penelope watch herself come in the mirror, men putting their wives needs above their own, penelope is little insecure but he's not having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch
Summary: Colin takes it in his own hands to make Penelope feel beautiful...in a more physical way than the usual compliments.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 17
Kudos: 322





	Now Can You See?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration is this quote from the book: 
> 
> "I want to see you sitting up," he groaned, "so I can see them full and lovely and large. And then I want to crawl behind you and cup you." His lips found her ear and his voiced dropped to a whisper. "And I want to do it in front of a mirror." 
> 
> "Now?" She squeaked.
> 
> He seemed to consider that for a moment, then shook his head. "Later," he said, and then repeated it in a rather absolute tone. "Later."
> 
> (It's later bitch!)

Penelope was many things. Intelligent, soft-spoken, witty and kind? Absolutely. Confident and self loving? Not even in the slightest. 

And to Colin Bridgerton, it was the most infuriating thing about his wife. For the life of him, he couldn’t understand it. Sure when they were younger and she had been a wallflower, barely paid any mind in the social scene, it made sense. But now that they had been married for nearly six months, now that she was regularly praised and talked about amongst the ton, now that he spent every opportunity he could telling her just how much he loved her and how stunning she was, it didn’t make sense. 

She had been so conditioned to believe she was unworthy of being seen, that she was less than remarkable, it angered him. The anger was never directed at her of course but perhaps a younger version of himself for not seeing just how exceptional she was. Now that she had the attention of the ton, she tended to shy away from it. Away from the envious and admirable glances, even sometimes, from his own public affection. 

It irritated him to know that she couldn’t see what he saw. That she didn’t fully understand her beauty because their society had taught her for so long that it wasn’t there. 

Words didn’t seem to be enough. The constant reassurances and gentle touches were things she could easily brush aside. He needed to show her, truly show her what he saw. 

Colin looked at her, sleeping peacefully beside him. The sun shone down on them, setting her auburn hair ablaze. She was breathtaking, utterly and completely. He leaned over, not being able to help himself, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Penelope stirred, scrunching her nose at the sudden contact and his heart warmed. Smile spreading across his lips as her eyes opened. 

“It’s early.” she whispered softly, blue eyes boring into his brown. 

“And you’re beautiful.” He replied. 

Penelope laughed, shoving him away playfully as she moved to sit up. Colin watched as she walked towards her vanity. His gaze never left her as she peered into the mirror and looked upon herself, uncertainty clear in her face. She didn’t believe him. 

Colin stood, moving to sit on the edge of their bed. 

Penelope’s eyes shifted to him and the most adorable startled laugh erupted from her. “After all this time, I’m still getting used to the fact that you sleep in the nude.”    
  
He smiled, moving to grab one of their silk sheets to cover himself. “Better?” 

“I-yes I suppose.” A faint blush rose across her cheeks as she turned back to her reflection so she could brush her hair. Colin’s eyes wandered to the mirror that sat in front of their bed, that showed his entire form from this angle and perhaps...just perhaps it could show even more than that. 

“Pen?” 

“Hmm?” 

  
“Come here.” 

She turned to him, eyes narrowing in confusion. “Whatever for?” 

“Just...come here.” He told her, cheeky grin shining on his face, 

Wearily, she did. “You’re acting...mischievous.” 

He did not reply.    
  


Penelope moved to sit by his side but Colin, Colin would not have that. Earnestly, he pulled her flush against him, so that she sat directly on his lap. Directly on his cock. 

A yelp of surprise escaped her and Colin couldn’t help the chuckle that he released at the sound.

“Colin I-”

“Look here.” His hand gently moved, grasping her chin, turning her head so that she looked upon their reflections in the mirror. Penelope attempted to shy away from it but Colin’s grasp on her chin would not let her. 

Gently, his lips pressed against her shoulder through the thin material of her nightgown. 

“I want you to see what I see.” He whispered in her ear, leaving goosebumps on her skin in his wake.

“I don’t understand.” She breathed. 

“You will. Now I want you to promise me something alright?” 

Penelope sucked in a breath, already feeling her skin grow hot under his gaze even if it was just on her reflection and not her body itself. This was different, she had never seen what he was looking at that drove him mad with hunger before. 

“You will not look away from this mirror in the next few moments. At all.” 

He kissed behind her ear and Penelope’s eyes threatened to flutter shut. 

“Promise me.” His tone darkened, voice growing more ragged and heady and Penelope felt her head begin to spin. 

“I-I promise.” She would’ve done whatever he asked of her at that moment. 

“Good girl. Do you know what I see when I look at you wife?” 

Colin’s hand rested on her inner thigh, drawing soft circles in a slow torturous manner. Penelope struggled to shake her head no. Colin’s fingers trailed from her thighs, gently making their way up her side until they rested on her full breast. 

“I see the most beautiful woman in the world.” She mewed, as his fingers circled her nipple. Her body burned and she could feel the familiarity of desire tingling beneath her skin. Colin’s free hand moved to pull her flimsy nightgown over her shoulder, exposing her flesh as he kissed languidly alongside the now exposed flesh. She watched his every move and with each one, she found it harder and harder to breathe.

Before she could fall completely victim to his spell, his teasing motions stopped and Penelope couldn’t help the whine that escaped her.

“You’re looking at me,” his gaze met hers in the mirror. 

“Don’t.” 

It was a warning and with a faint swallow, she nodded. Moving to lock her eyes locked on herself as Colin moved.

“I would be serving us both a falsehood if I pretended that this,” Colin grasped her breast firmly earning a loud gasp from Penelope, “isn’t one of my favorite parts of your body.” She couldn’t help but shudder in anticipation as he kneaded her

A new level of exhilaration seeped into her veins as she watched him touch her. She doesn’t just feel his lust. She sees it. 

Colin pulls the rest of her gown down, exposing her chest fully. He grasps both her breasts in one swift motion, leaving a messy kiss on the nap of her neck. Penelope has never felt so desired. So wanted and absolutely wanton for the man she loves. 

“Pen...you truly, truly have no idea what you do to me.” He breathed out, he was hard beneath her. She shifted slightly and Colin hissed. The sound turned her entire body a faint shade of pink as she stared at herself, at the woman Colin was so completely and utterly taken with in their reflection. 

He released her breasts, moving his attention elsewhere. 

“I love this too,” his hands moved to rest on her thighs. Gently caressing the clothed flesh before pulling her gown up completely to rest below her stomach. 

Penelope panted, she could feel him grin against her skin. 

“Benedict took me to a gallery viewing once,” he started. Rubbing painstakingly slow circles on her exposed skin and she squirmed. Legs fidgeting, attempting to close but Colin had placed both her legs on opposite sides of his own. Making that impossible. 

  
“The muses depicted were all women, all bare, beautiful and naked.” He breathed, hot in her ear and she could barely focus on the words he was saying let alone trying to picture those women. His hands grew closer and closer to where she craved him most. To where she burned with complete and utter need. 

“And now I can’t help but imagine you in those paintings. Your perfect breast,” he moved one of his hands away from her inner thigh to gently trace her bosom before returning back to where it once laid. No, this time he was closer, much closer to her center and she could hardly think. Her hips bucked in anticipation. Yearning for release.

“Your soft thighs and your torso, “ Penelope froze. Suddenly feelings more uncomfortable in her own skin as Colin moved to touch her stomach. “The place where you’ll bore our children who I pray will amount to only a fraction of your own beauty.” 

A familiar burn made itself known behind her eyes as he stroked her skin. “You are beautiful Pen. Every part of you,” he told her and there was no use in fighting the stray tears that escaped her eyes. 

“Every inch of you is perfect. I have never known a more beautiful woman, from your heels to...” Colin trailed his fingers up to her face, pulling her attention away from their reflection to him. So she could gaze deep into his eyes as he spoke.”...to your hair....and especially your lips.”   
  


He kissed her softly, it was the kind of gentleness that threatened to consume one’s being whole. Penelope let her eyes flutter close as Colin deepened it.

She hadn’t been prepared for what happened next. To feel his fingers rest on her sex, spreading the moistness that had built over the exposed flesh. She gasped into him, Colin swallowed it as he plunged two fingers into her. Curling them upward and hitting a familiar spot that made whimper against his lips.

Pleasure pulsed through her as Colin moved his thumb to draw circles over her clit. She pulled away from his kiss, unable to focus on anything but the ecstasy building inside her. Instead of recapturing her lips in his own, he moved to her dried tears. Kissing them away. 

“You are the most heavenly, “ she cried out, “woman I have ever seen.” 

Her breathing grew rapid as Colin sped his menstruations up.

“Open your eyes Pen, I want you to see how beautiful you are when you come apart.” 

She hadn’t even realized they had screwed shut until she was struggling to open them again. 

When she managed, through a fit of heavy breathing, the sight alone pushed her to the edge. There she was, sat in Colin’s lap. Nightgown reduced to a small piece of fabric bunched around her hips. Legs spread wide as Colin’s fingers worked their way in and out of her. Teasing her clit into a slow building orgasm. Her breasts, full and large, on complete and utter display. 

She felt wanted. She felt beautiful. 

And most importantly, she was close. 

“Now you see what I see.”    
  


“Colin, I-, I-”

“Cum for me penny, cum for me.” He whispers and like the drop of a hat, she’s gone. Warmth and pleasure spread throughout her entire being and her hips buck into Colin’s fingers. Eyes rolling into her skull as her head falls on Colin’s shoulders. 

Colin slows down his slow circles but not completely, drawing out her orgasm to the point of a silent scream of his name falling from her lips. He smiled as his wife writhed against him. Wrapping an arm around her torso to hold her in place as she came. 

Eventually she breathed out, eyes closing as she struggled to pull herself together. Colin broke contact with her cunt and a whine left her lips at the action. 

Colin kissed it away. 

A knock sounded at their door. Colin groaned as he broke away from her, “fucking hell, what is it?!”

His tone was harsh and completely which made Penelope laugh weakly against him. 

“You have a visitor my lord, Sir Phillip Crane and Lady Eloise Bridgerton await you in the dining hall.”

Colin had never wanted to strangle a relative more than he did Eloise Bridgerton in that moment. “I’m sorry, Eloise told me they were coming, it just-it slipped my mind.” Penelope whispered, moving her legs from around his own and attempting to stand on shaky legs. 

Colin didn’t even bother to hide his amusement as he watched her struggle to turn around and face him. 

“Given the circumstances, it's perfectly understandable.” His smirk broke into a cheeky grin as Penelope rested one of her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. It fell almost immediately when she placed the other hand on his bulge. He was hard, overwhelming so, and he had shoved his need aside for her own but now, it was much harder to ignore. 

“They can wait a few minutes can’t they?” A sly smile now painting his wife’s expression.

Colin groaned as he pulled her mostly naked body into him. Hands resting on her ass, “why yes Mrs. Bridgerton, I do believe they can.” 

And without a second thought, he flipped her so her body now laid against the plush mattress. God, she was beautiful. 

Penelope giggled as Colin moved on top of her. 

Her giggles were soon replaced by heavy breaths and soft cries of pleasure. 

Eloise however, was not pleased. Not in the slightest. In fact she was quite disgusted as sat beside her husband, waiting for her best friend who had proved herself otherwise occupied. 

“Phillip, Phillip are they-” 

“Perhaps we should wait in the carriage, don't you think?” 

Eloise stared at him, utter horror and disbelief as she registered the events currently taking place between her brother and best friend. The fact that she could hear them from here, she was mortified. 

“Oh god Phillip, Oh God!” 

Phillip sighed, standing and taking the tea from his wife’s hand. “I cannot believe they- Phillip!” Eloise shrieked as he hauled her over his shoulder. 

“We’ll be in the carriage, please let us know when you’re lord and lady are ready to host guests.” Phillip said, informing one of the poor servants despite Eloise’s objections. 

With that, Phillip moved to exit the estate with his wife whose protests had turned to laughter. 

Leaving Colin and Penelope to attend to their duties as husband and wife. Rather thoroughly indeed.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what yall think, haven't written smut in awhile so imma lil self conscious about it.


End file.
